Even the gods can never make me forget you
by 1st hunter of Artemis
Summary: A one-shot on Percy and Annabeth's 2nd month anniversary. Where Percy finally officially meet Annabeth's family.


**A/N: Selene: Ok. If you have been reading my other story (Reading Son of Neptune) you will notice I usually write short stories at the beginning or the end of each reading. I got some reviews saying something about copyright blah, blah, blah… And that story might get deleted. And I think these short stories are going to waste if that happen. So I had decided to redo these short stories and post them as other stories. I will edit them and change them. You may find most of the stories were somehow joined together. And you will find I had added something to make the stories longer. Some parts of the stories might get deleted or change to suit the story. Any way I hope you like these shorts. This story is about Percy meeting Annabeth's mortal family. I do not own PJO or HOO!**

**Even the gods can never make me forget you**

It was their second month's anniversary together. Annabeth was hoping Percy will plan some thing special than a god of thieves' staff getting stolen from by a fire breathing giant and they had to retrieve it. Although that night at Paris was nice.

But her father had to call and said he was in New York and looking forward to have her boyfriend over for dinner at a restaurant nearby. The problem was her mortal family hadn't known Percy was her boyfriend and Annabeth was quite nervous about it. She was hoping they won't be just like her mother, Athena.

The couple walked along the 1st Avenue, Annabeth held Percy's hand tight and it was starting to turn blue. Percy might not notice the pain because he bared the curse of Achilles. And only Annabeth knew where the mark is.

Percy was dressed in jeans and his camp shirt was under his blue jacket. Hang on his neck was four clay beads from Camp Half Blood. He might not notice it but a lot of girls found the son of Poseidon attractive. Annabeth had witness Percy growing over the years. His body had become more muscular over the years of training with a sword. Now he was taller than Annabeth, she didn't like the idea of looking up to him every time they talk. His sea green eyes always made Annabeth lost in her thoughts. And those messy black hair…. Whoa there girl! Concentrate!

"Annabeth," Percy said, "I think I can't feel much of my hand now,"

Annabeth eased her grip and sweep her curly blond hair back. "Sorry, just nervous."

"Everything will be fine," Percy reinsured. "Last time I remember, your father welcomed me into his house with open arms,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "He did that because his daughter was in danger and you were the only one could save her. You might not see it but my father treat me like a little girl although I'm sixteen now. He might not take his daughter dating lightly!"

"That's what you get for running away from home at seven," Percy teased.

"Percy!" Annabeth punched her boyfriend's shoulder lightly, her smile was playful and her cheeks were red.

They finally made it to the restaurant. The restaurant was nice with hard wood furniture with a small candle on each table. The walls were decorated with painting and at the ceiling there were authentic lightings hanging high above giving a homey feeling. Annabeth could go on forever and ever with the interior designs of the restaurant but Percy was edging her to get going.

The place was packed with families enjoying dinner and chatting. Waiters shouted out order to each other giving the place a more lively feeling. It was easy to find Annabeth's mortal family. Just find the table with two loud twins and a history professor trying to calm them down with boring World War One facts.

Annabeth's stepmother was the first to recognize the young girl and her boyfriend and beckoned them to join the family.

"Hi, dad," Annabeth greeted.

Dr. Chase stood up and hugged his beloved daughter even his wife joined in. "Nice to see you, dear,"

Bobby and Matthew ran up to their beloved stepsister and Annabeth couldn't help to ruffle their messy hair.

"Annabeth, we miss you," Bobby asked.

"Where have you been?" Matthew asked.

"Oh you know saving Mount Olympus, battling Titans, helping the gods," Annabeth smiled to her little brothers, "The usual stuff,"

Meanwhile Dr. Chase and Percy and shook hands.

"You must be Percy Jackson, the idiot who just can't take a hint?" Dr. Chase said, "Glad you finally found out. Cause if I had to hear one of Annabeth's—"

"Dad!"

Dr. Chase just smiled. And Percy smiled awkwardly as Annabeth blushed. They sat down and ordered their food.

While waiting for the food to come, Frederick Chase asked Percy a question, "So how long you guys had been dating?"

"Two months," Percy said. "Since August,"

Annabeth had a bit of a small talk with her parents like: how was school and camp, how the research been going and many more. Meanwhile the twins were bonding with Percy. They just found out Percy is the son of Poseidon. They asked him a lot of ridicules question.

"Do you turn into a mermaid underwater?" Matthew asked.

"No but I can breathe underwater," Percy said.

"Are you an amphibian? You breathe through your lungs or your skin?" Bobby asked. Matthew even tried to touch Percy's to see if it was moist like a frog.

"Matthew, behave yourself," Mrs. Chase scold. Matthew eventually stopped poking Percy but he asked "Do you have a wickedly cool sword? Can I see it? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Percy looked at Annabeth. His expression was like _help me!_ Annabeth could help but laughed. She even gestured Percy to quickly show her brothers Riptide because she knew the twins will never give up until they found the answer. Percy took his pen out and pushed it nearer for the twins to see.

"This is a pen!" Matthew exclaimed.

Bobby pulled his sister's shoulder and whispered in her ear loud enough for everyone to hear him "Hey, Annabeth. Are you sure he's your boyfriend? He should be in the… You know… Mental hospital?"

"It is a sword when you uncap it," Percy explained. Matthew tried to uncap the ballpoint pen but Annabeth yanked it away and gave the pen back to Percy.

"We are not having a sword appear in public," Annabeth said. And the twins keep asking Percy other ridiculous questions. Annabeth could really tell Percy almost couldn't take it anymore. Annabeth only could give him an apologetic smile.

Suddenly Bobby ambushed Percy with a question "So have Annabeth been giving you a hard time?"

"Um… Uh…" Percy didn't seem to choke out any words. Annabeth glared at him hoping Percy won't say anything stupid.

Annabeth really had been kind to Percy except during sometimes when Percy made Annabeth angry because he was clueless about what she really needed. Annabeth stepped on Percy's toes grudging him to quick answer her brother question. When finally, Percy got the hint and said, "Yeah, she been great. I really love her. Without Annabeth I might be dead by now,"

Matthew stared at Percy and Annabeth with interest, "For example?"

"The time when Annabeth saved my life by jumping in front of a blade which would have killed me," Percy suggested.

Annabeth's father nearly choke on his water, "You what!"

In all other times Annabeth saved Percy. He had to say the one that nearly cost her life. "Dad, I'm fine. Really, it's okay…"

"Okay? My _baby girl_ nearly got killed!" Dr. Chase protested. Percy tried not to laugh at Annabeth's nickname.

"Dad, I'm sixteen. I helped save Olympus. I not your _baby girl_ anymore," Annabeth complained.

"But I can't risk my daughter life for someone who cannot protect her,"

"But a demigod's life is risky," Annabeth said.

At the risk of their relationship, Percy finally said something clever, "I had save Annabeth numerous time. Mr. Chase, do you still remember the time when your daughter got capture? Thalia, Zoe and I went to your house to borrow some transportation."

"I remembered," Dr. Chase recalled, "But your team main concern was the moon goddess, Artemis."

"Actually," Percy blushed as he held Annabeth's hand, "I was thinking about rescuing Annabeth the whole time, I just didn't realize it that time."

At rest of dinner, they ate in silence. They did share some adventures with Annabeth's family. Soon it was late and the Chase's decided to go back to their hotel to rest. Before they parted ways, Dr. Chase shook hand with the son of Poseidon, "I really hope my daughter is in good hands,"

"Your daughter is safe with me," Percy reinsured "I will never hurt her."

Dr. Chase smiled and hugged the boy. Then he left with his family knowing his daughter will be happy with this boy.

"Your brothers are annoying," Percy stated when the family was out of sight. Annabeth kissed him on the cheek "I'm glad you put up with them. That's a close call. I really don't want my other parents to disagree our relationship,"

Percy just smile. Annabeth wrapped her hands around Percy's arm "So do you really mean it?"

"About what?" Percy asked.

"About thinking about rescuing me the whole time when I was captured? About you will never hurt me? Do you really mean them, Seaweed brain?" Annabeth said.

Percy wrapped his hand around Annabeth's waist and pulled her into a kiss. When they came out for air, "I really do, Wise girl. Even the gods can never make me forget you."

**Selene: Woo Hoo! 1451 words! I really hope you guys like it! You will notice I changed and added something to the story. I know Percy will always feel awestruck every time he examines Annabeth. I think Annabeth will have the same feeling too. Annabeth's stepbrother? I always imagine them as annoying little children kinda remind me of Nico before he found out he's a son of Hades. I also think Dr. Chase is an overprotective father seeing he flew a plane to save his daughter. **

**Andro: Okay! That's it and review!**


End file.
